Assassin's Creed: Something on the side
by Alpha545
Summary: First: Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed aspects of my story, only that which is made up by me. I do not claim to be historically accurate, that's hard... Then, this is in an alternate AC universe, and I try my hardest to give you readers a good story, As of now it's just a preview, but if you like it I'll definitely continue. Rated M for obvious reasons.


_At some point during the American Revolution, just off the shore of Monmouth…_

* * *

A mist covered the shore of Monmouth. It wasn't vapor however, and it wasn't morning either. No, this was smoke. The smoke released when a cannon is shot, and the mist was dense.

It was midnight, but it wasn't quiet. There was screaming, thunder of broadsides and occasional explosions. Amidst it all was the cause of this violence. A high ranking officer who had deserted from both sides of the American Revolutionary war. Briar Grayson was his name.

And though he wasn't a wanted man by the Loyalists or the Patriots, he had been on the run for a while and he had run out off supplies. This was why he'd attacked a small group of merchant vessels, and paid the price. It had been a mistake, the merchants were pirates who had surprised him again and again with clever tactics and moves. When the fighting had lasted for more than an hour, Grayson saw an opening, and took it.

* * *

"He's leaving!" Someone off to Volt's left screamed and he turned to look. Indeed he was leaving, and Volt didn't see any way to intercept the ship before it was well out of range. That said, he didn't see any way for the ship to catch up. Himself was another story entirely.

He dashed to the bow of the ship and leapt to the stern of the next ship. He landed with a roll and continued across the deck, towards the bow again, up the prow and with a final leap he landed just short of the target deck. He held on to the edge, and pulled himself onto the deck.

He put his right hand on his saber and watched as the enemies approached him.

* * *

Grayson watched nervously as his soldiers were thrown into the sea, knocked unconscious and disarmed, but never killed. Such restraint would not be applied on him. He had a lot of things to answer for, some of which he regretted, but most he still believed were right. He wasn't stupid, he understood why the man wanted him dead, sympathized even. But he did not agree.

The man was now coming for him, and Grayson drew his sword, he wasn't going down. Not just yet.

* * *

Volt met Grayson as if at a meeting, calm and collected. Naturally, because they weren't at such a meeting at all, they started circling each other, they're blades drawn. They're gazes locked.

"Well then, here we are." Grayson started.

"Indeed."

"Ere we fight, let me ask you a question."

Volt eyed him.

"I fight for peace, why… do you fight?"

"You should know. Justice. For all those killed by you, for all those who lost everything to you." Volt paused "And for what?".

"But we are so much closer to peace now."

"What?" Volt shook his head "So the war that has been going on for centuries now was for peace?"

"Yes."

"So that is why you enslave people, kill people, and destroy lives?" Volt shook his head "For _Peace_?".

"A sacrifice that has to be made." Grayson replied.

"A real comfort to those people." Volt growled.

"Enough!" Pointing his sword at Volt, Grayson stopped circling him "We've wasted enough time.".

Grayson lunged forward and Volt caught the sword with saber, slid it aside and withdrew his saber.

Grayson stumbled forward while Volt stepped towards him. Grayson was quick to recover and slashed at Volt. Instead of blocking, he rolled out of the way and stabbed at Grayson, who skillfully deflected the attack. The exchange went on.

Grayson was a skilled swordfighter, and it showed, the fight went on. Soldiers from below deck were showing up and formed a firing line. Volt caught this from the corner of his eye and nodded mentally.

While deflecting one of Grayson's attacks, he took a step towards the mast.

"Ready? Aim…!" A soldier started.

Volt blocked another strike and as time ran out jumped to the mast.

"Fire!" splinters pelted of the mast. And Volt swung back around, saber ready and coming down on Grayson…

* * *

_**AN:**_ After a very long break, I am back, and with new content. Assassin's Creed this time. This is a short fragment to see if there's interest in it. You can show your interest by adding this to your watch list, leaving a review, or sending me a message, and I will of course look at the amount of views this gets. If I you like it, then I will continue this, and possibly make this a lot longer. Critique and Grammar corrections are very welcome as well, I want to use proper English. Ideas are also welcome, and above all: I hope you'll enjoy the story!

-Alpha545-


End file.
